Jüdische Gemeinden unter der NS-Herrschaft
an diesen Stellen Links zu de.wikipedia-Artikeln * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central-Verein_deutscher_Staatsbürger_jüdischen_Glaubens Der Central-Verein deutscher Staatsbürger jüdischen Glaubens] (auch: Zentral-Verein, Central Verein, CV, C.V., C.-V.) wurde am 26. März 1893 in Berlin gegründet. Er repräsentierte die Mehrheit der assimilierten bürgerlich-liberalen Juden in Deutschland, trat für deren Bürgerrechte und ihre gesellschaftliche Gleichstellung ein und versuchte, Judentum und Deutschtum miteinander zu vereinbaren. * Zentralwohlfahrtsstelle der Juden in Deutschland (1917; 1951 wiedergegründet) * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reichsvertretung_der_Deutschen_Juden Die Reichsvertretung der Deutschen Juden] (hebräisch נְצִיגוּת הַיַּהֲדוּת בְּגֶרְמַנְיָה (Ntsīgūth haJahadūth beGermanjah - Vertretung der Judenheit in Deutschland) mit Sitz in Berlin wurde am 17. September 1933 gegründet. Sie sollte die Interessenvertretung der Juden in Deutschland darstellen, die unabhängig von ihren religiösen Strömungen für sie als Gesamtheit eintrat. * Die Nürnberger Gesetze vom 15. September 1935 schafften den Begriff des „Staatsbürgers“ ab und ersetzten ihn durch die Begriffe „Reichsbürger“ bzw. „Reichsangehöriger“ mit weniger Rechten. * Durch eine an einer außerordentlichen Mitgliederversammlung beschlossene Satzungsänderung nannte sich der C.V. am 21. Oktober 1935 provisorisch in Centralverein der Juden in Deutschland um.CVZ, 24. Oktober 1935, S. 2. ** Nachdem der C.V.-Direktor Ludwig Holländer am 11. Februar 1936 und der langjährige Vereinsvorsitzende Julius Brodnitz am 17. Juni 1936 verstorben waren, wurde Ernst Herzfeld aus Essen der letzte Vereinsvorsitzende. * Um eine stärker auf jüdische Auswanderung ausgerichtete Arbeit des Centralvereins auch nach außen deutlich zu machen, beschloss Herzfeld, den Verein im August 1936 nochmals umzubenennen. Der C.V. nannte sich ab dann Jüdischer Central-Verein e. V.. Andere Bezeichnungen sollten fortan nicht mehr verwendet werden.CVZ, 13. August 1936. * Anlässlich der Novemberpogrome 1938] wurde der Verein am 10. November 1938 verboten, und die CV-Zeitung musste ihr Erscheinen einstellen. * Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland (1939; keine jüdische, sondern eine NS-Organisation) ** Die Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland wurde am 4. Juli 1939 durch die 10. Verordnung zum Reichsbürgergesetz] von den nationalsozialistischen Machthabern übernommen. Sie stand ab September 1939 unter Kontrolle des Reichssicherheitshauptamt]es (RSHA) beziehungsweise der Gestapo und hatte deren Anordnungen umzusetzen. Alle Personen, die nach den Nürnberger Gesetzen als Juden galten, wurden in der Reichsvereinigung zwangsweise eingegliedert (Zwangsmitgliedschaft)] und mussten Pflichtbeiträge entrichten. ** Ausgenommen von der Pflichtmitgliedschaft waren anfangs noch Juden aus Mischehen]; diese mussten jedoch später ebenfalls beitreten. ** In den Jahren 1939 bis 1941 versuchten die Funktionäre der Reichsvereinigung, möglichst vielen Juden bei der Flucht aus Deutschland behilflich zu sein. ** Im folgenden Zeitabschnitt bis zu ihrer schrittweisen Auflösung 1943 bestand die Hauptaufgabe der Reichsvereinigung darin, die Zurückgebliebenen zu versorgen. Zugleich musste die Reichsvereinigung bei den Deportationen mitwirken und versuchte dabei, das Geschehen zu verzögern und Härten abzumildern.Beate Meyer: Tödliche Gratwanderung – Die Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland zwischen Hoffnung, Zwang, Selbstbehauptung und Verstrickung (1939–1945). Göttingen 2011, ISBN 978-3-8353-0933-3, S. 15. **Durch ein „Gesetz über die Rechtsverhältnisse der jüdischen Kultusvereinigungen“ vom 28. März 1938 (RGBl I, 338) verloren die Kultusvereinigungen und ihre Verbände rückwirkend den Status einer Körperschaft des öffentlichen Rechts- Z. B. mussten sie nun Grund- und Vermögenssteuer entrichten. Die Mitglieder der jüdischen Religionsgemeinschaft gehörten zudem nicht mehr „automatisch“ der Gemeinde an, sondern mussten ihr ausdrücklich beitreten. ** Darum wurde 1938 die Reichsvertretung umgestaltet in den „Reichsverband der Juden in Deutschland“, einen Dachverband, in dem jeder im Deutschen Reich lebende sogenannte Glaubensjude Pflichtmitglied war. **Ab Februar 1939 trat diese Gesamtorganisation kurzzeitig unter neuem Namen als „Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland“ auf. Diese letzte eigenständige Interessenvertretung wurde im Juli 1939 unter Beibehaltung des Namens übernommen, gleichgeschaltet und in ein ausschließlich weisungsgebundenes Verwaltungsorgan umgewandelt. Personelle Kontinuität Der Vorstand der Reichsvereinigung wurde nicht gewählt, sondern formal vom des Innern Ministerium des Inneren] bestimmt und eingesetzt. In der Leitung waren nun Leo Baeck als Vorsitzender, Heinrich Stahl als sein Stellvertreter, Otto Hirsch als geschäftsführendes Vorstandsmitglied und Julius Seligsohn, die alle bereits 1933 im Vorstand der Reichsvertretung gewirkt hatten. Aus der Verwaltung der Reichsvertretung von 1935 stammten Arthur Lilienthal und Paul Eppstein. Neu dabei waren Moritz Henschel und Philipp Kozower als Vertreter der Jüdischen Gemeinde zu Berlin. Auch der überwiegende Teil der Angestellten von Verwaltung und Kultusgemeinden wurde übernommen, sofern sie nicht, wie der Leiter der Schulabteilung Adolf Leschnitzer, emigriert waren. Diese personelle Kontinuität darf nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass es im Deutschen Reich vom Juli 1939 an keine selbständig handelnde jüdische Organisation mehr gab. Im Gegensatz zu den selbst gebildeten Interessenvertretungen war die „Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland“ nunmehr völlig abhängig von den Behörden, deren Weisungen sie umzusetzen hatte. Sie verlor im Laufe der nächsten drei Jahre immer mehr an eigenen Handlungsmöglichkeiten und wirkte wie ein verlängerter Arm des Reichssicherheitshauptamtes. Organisation Neben der Zentrale in Berlin gab es 1939 noch 40 Bezirksstellen, in denen die Mitglieder kleinerer Kultusgemeinden zusammengefasst waren. Bis 1941 bestanden als Zweigstellen noch 17 größere Kultusgemeinden, die alle mehr als 1.000 Personen zählten. Nur die „Berliner Jüdische Gemeinde“ verblieb daneben noch bis 1943 als juristisch selbständige Körperschaft.Wolf Gruner: Judenverfolgung in Berlin 1933–1945. Eine Chronologie der Behördenmaßnahmen in der Reichshauptstadt. Berlin 1996, ISBN 3-89468-238-8, S. 68. Juden aus „Mischehen“ und „privilegierten Mischehen“ wurden ab 1942 Zwangsmitglied, sofern sie einem jüdischen Religionsverband angehörten. 1943 wurden uneingeschränkt alle Personen, die nach nationalsozialistischer Definition Juden waren, beitragspflichtig in der Reichsvereinigung organisiert.Ursula Büttner: Die Not der Juden teilen… Hamburg 1988, ISBN 3-7672-1055-X, S. 45. * Alle bisherigen jüdischen Publikationen wurden im November 1938 durch das von Leo Kreindler geleitete Jüdische Nachrichtenblatt der Reichsvereinigung ersetzt, das damit zu einem Verordnungsblatt des Hauptamtes Sicherheit und späteren Reichssicherheitshauptamtes (RSHA) wurde. Die Dienstaufsicht über die Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland oblag Fritz Wöhrn, der als SS-Hauptsturmführer Sachbearbeiter im Eichmannreferat des RSHA war.Kerstin Freudiger: Die juristische Aufarbeitung von NS-Verbrechen, Tübingen 2002, S. 211f. Aufgabenbereich Das Reichssicherheitshauptamt umschrieb die der Reichsvereinigung ursprünglich zugedachte Aufgabe mit den Worten: „Der einzige Zweck der Organisation und der ihr eingegliederten Einrichtungen soll die Vorbereitung der Auswanderung der Juden sein. Es soll also der Grundsatz nicht aufgegeben werden, dass die Vorbereitung der Auswanderung der Juden in erheblichem Umfang den Juden selbst überlassen wird.“Magnus Brechtken: „Madagaskar für die Juden“. München, 1997. ISBN 3-486-56240-1, S. 212. Mit Beginn des Zweiten Weltkriegs wurden der Reichsvereinigung häufig die Bekanntgabe, Organisation und Durchführung von antijüdischen Verordnungen auferlegt: - So wurden Genehmigungen für Verkehrsmittelbenutzung über die Reichsvereinigung beantragt und auch bei der angeordneten Ablieferung von Rundfunkgeräten und Schreibmaschinen wirkte sie mit. - Im März 1941 wurde die Reichsvereinigung vom Reichssicherheitshauptamt angewiesen, alle „jüdischen Wohnungen in arischen Häusern“ aufzulisten;Joseph Walk: Das Sonderrecht für die Juden im NS-Staat. Heidelberg/Karlsruhe 1981, ISBN 3-8114-1081-4, S. 338. - danach folgten Kündigungen und Einweisungen in so genannte Judenhäuser. - Wenig später musste die Reichsvereinigung eine statistische Zusammenstellung über die Juden in europäischen Staaten abliefern, die bei der Vorbereitung der Wannseekonferenz benötigt wurde. Gedenk- und Bildungsstätte Haus der Wannsee-Konferenz (Hrsg.): Katalog der ständigen Ausstellung. Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-9808517-4-5, S. 98. Organisationsplan der Reichsvereinigung vom Juli 1939 Im Jüdischen Nachrichtenblatt erschien am 21. Juli 1939 der Organisationsplan der Reichsvereinung, wo neben der Zusammensetzung des Vorstandes noch folgende personellen Zuständigkeiten genannt sind:Gudrun Maierhof: Selbstbehauptung im Chaos: Frauen in der jüdischen Selbsthilfe 1933–1943; Frankfurt am Main 2002; S. 358. * Finanz- und Gemeindeabteilung – Arthur Lilienthal ** Finanzabteilung – Paul Meyerheim ** Gemeindeabteilung – Arthur Lilienthal * Abteilung Wanderung – Paul Eppstein ** Allgemeine Wanderung (vorher Hilfsverein), Information, Statistik, Frauenauswanderung – Cora Berliner ** Passage, Finanzen, Verwaltung – Victor Löwenstein ** Auswandererberatung, Auswanderungsplanung – Julius Seligsohn ** Palästinawanderung, Palästina-Amt der Jewish Agency for Palestine – Erich Gerechter, Ludwig Jacobi * Auswanderungsvorbereitung ** Berufsausbildung, Berufsumschichtung – Conrad Cohn ** Fachgebiet Landwirtschaft – Martin Gerson ** Wirtschaftsrecht, Wirtschaftsfragen – Philipp Kozower * Schulabteilung – Paula Fürst ** Lehrerfragen, Sprachunterricht – Ilse Cohn * Abteilung Fürsorge – Conrad Cohn ** Allgemeine Wohlfahrtspflege – Hannah Karminski ** Gesundheitsfürsorge – Walter Lustig Verstrickung durch Mitwirkung Frühzeitig sicherte sich die Gestapo den Zugriff auf die Mitgliederkartei. Dabei erlangte sie auch Daten von „Nichtglaubensjuden“, die lange vorher aus einer jüdischen Gemeinde oder Religionsgemeinschaft ausgetreten waren.Jutta Wietog: Volkszählungen unter dem Nationalsozialismus – eine Dokumentation zur Bevölkerungsstatistik im Dritten Reich. Berlin 2001, ISBN 3-428-10384-X, S. 261. Die Reichsvereinigung wurde beauftragt, ihre Listen laufend zu ergänzen durch Abgleich mit Ausgabestellen von Lebensmittelkarten und Kennkarten, mit Umzugsmeldungen und Empfangsquittungen für den Judenstern.Jutta Wietog: Volkszählungen…, S. 249f. Vermutlich war diese Datensammlung umfassender als die noch im Aufbau befindliche Judenkartei des SS-Sicherheitsdienstes und diente als Grundlage bei der Deportation.Gudrun Exner, Peter Schimany: Die Volkszählung in Österreich und die Erfassung der österreichischen Juden. '' In: Rainer Mackensen (Hrsg.): ''Bevölkerungsforschung und Politik in Deutschland im 20. Jahrhundert. '' Wiesbaden 2006, ISBN 3-531-15121-5, S. 153 / s. jedoch Jutta Wietog: ''Volkszählungen…, S. 168f. Anfang Oktober 1941 wurden hohe Funktionäre der Reichsvereinigung zur Gestapo einbestellt, unter Drohungen zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet und aufgefordert, bei der „Umsiedlung“ mitzuhelfen. Andernfalls würde dies durch SS und Sturmabteilung (SA) durchgeführt und „man könne sich ja vorstellen, wie das dann durchgeführt“ würde. Weil man lediglich von einer Teilevakuierung ausging und Schlimmeres verhüten wollte, stimmten die bedrängten Funktionäre trotz erheblicher Bedenken schließlich zu.Beate Meyer: Das unausweichliche Dilemma. ISBN 3-932482-86-7, S. 273. Zu den auferlegten Pflichten gehörte die Auflistung von Vermögen und die Erstellung einer Liste von Personen, die der Gestapo für die Auswahl der Deportierten diente. Die Mitarbeiter der Reichsvereinigung halfen bei der Zustellung der Deportationsbefehle, stellten Merkblätter für das Reisegepäck zusammen und sorgten für Verpflegung in den Sammellagern unmittelbar vor der Deportation. Zeitweilig betätigten sich Gemeindehelfer selbständig als „Abholer“ und forschten sogar nach, wenn der zur Ausreise Verpflichtete nicht angetroffen werden konnte. Auflösung der Reichsvereinigung [[Datei:1943 Ester Berkowitz aus Theresienstadt an Dr. Horst Berkowitz, Hannover Erwinstraße 3, Postkarte Handstempel Rückantwort nur über die Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland Berlin-Charlottenburg 2, Kantstraße 158.jpg|mini|Handstempel „Rückantwort nur über die Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland Berlin-Charlottenburg 2, Kantstr. 158“; maschinenbeschriebene Postkarte vom 14. Mai 1943 von der Mutter Ester aus dem KZ Theresienstadt an ihren Sohn Horst Berkowitz in der Erwinstraße 3 in Hannover]] Im Juni 1942 fand eine „Sonderaktion“ gegen den Vorstand und die Verwaltung der Reichsvereinigung statt, bei der mehrere Personen verhaftet und deportiert wurden. Im Rahmen der Fabrikaktion wurden im März 1943 fast alle volljüdischen Angestellten, die bei der Reichsvereinigung beschäftigt waren, deportiert und ersetzt durch Juden, die in „Mischehe“ lebten. Am 10. Juni 1943 wurde die „Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland“ aufgelöst. Die Geschäftsstelle in Berlin wurde geschlossen, das Vermögen beschlagnahmt und die verbliebenen fünf Mitglieder, die nicht durch eine Mischehe geschützt waren, deportiert. Nur einige wenige „Vertrauensmänner“ unter der Leitung von Walter Lustig hielten in einer „Neuen Reichsvereinigung“ im Auftrag der Gestapo den Kontakt zu den noch verbliebenen Juden, die in Mischehe lebten oder als Geltungsjuden von der Deportation noch ausgenommen waren. Karteikarten der Reichsvereinigung der Juden Zwischen 1947 und 1950 wurden dem International Tracing Service (ITS) 32.000 Karteikarten der Reichsvereinigung der Juden übergeben. Neben einer „Verstorbenenkartei“, einer „Emigrantenkartei“ und einer sogenannten „Ausländerkartei“ ist unter den Karten auch die „Berliner Schülerkartei“ mit mehr als 10.000 Karten, die vom Leben der jüdischen Kinder während der Verfolgung zeugen. Der ITS hat die Karteikarten 2017 in seinem Onlinearchiv veröffentlicht, so dass sie Interessierten weltweit zur Verfügung stehen. Bewertungen (aus Wikipedia) Den jüdischen Funktionären in Berlin und in den Bezirksstellen blieben nur geringe Handlungsspielräume, wenn sie bestehende Rivalitäten zwischen Gauleitung und Gestapo ausnutzen oder ein persönliches Verhältnis zu einem Gestapobeamten herstellen konnten.Beate Meyer: Handlungsspielräume… Göttingen 2004, ISBN 3-89244-792-6, S. 85. Sie konnten bestenfalls intervenieren, wenn vorgegebene Richtlinien des Reichssicherheitshauptamtes missachtet wurden oder Einzelpersonen wegen geringfügiger Verstöße zur Strafe zusätzlich deportiert werden sollten.Dagegen behauptete Kulka, die RV habe sich eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit bewahrt – Diese These stieß auf Widerspruch: Otto Dov Kulka: The Reichsvereinigung and the Fate of the German Jews 1938/39–1943. In: Arnold Paucker: Die Juden im nationalsozialistischen Deutschland. Tübingen 1986, ISBN 3-16-745103-3, S. 353/406. Die jüdische Philosophin Hannah Arendt übte allgemein heftige Kritik an der Rolle der jüdischen Führer bei der Zerstörung ihres eigenen Volkes, die für Ruhe und Ordnung während des deutschen Vernichtungsprozesses gesorgt hätten.Hannah Arendt: Eichmann in Jerusalem. München 1964, S. 161f. Ein so genanntes Ehrengericht der Jüdischen Gemeinde Berlin kam 1947 zur Bewertung, die Tätigkeit der Reichsvereinigung habe sich „letztlich zum Schaden“ für die Deportierten ausgewirkt.Beate Meyer: Das unausweichliche Dilemma. S. 279. Die Historikerin Beate Meyer kam zur Feststellung, dass der Einsatz von Gemeindehelfern, der ursprünglich als Hilfestellung zur „besseren und milderen“ Ausführung der Gestapoanordnungen gedacht war, sich zum effektiven Werkzeug der Gestapo entwickelt habe.Beate Meyer: Das unausweichliche Dilemma. S. 283. Moritz Henschel, der letzte Vorsitzende der Reichsvereinigung, bezeugte glaubhaft, bis 1945 nie etwas vom https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judenmord] gehört zu haben.Beate Meyer: Das unausweichliche Dilemma. S. 291. Leo Baeck will erstmals 1941 von Gaswagen im Osten erfahren haben; sichere Kunde von Vergasungen habe er später in Theresienstadt erhalten. Dieses Wissen über das drohende Schicksal verschwieg er jedoch.Beate Meyer: Das unausweichliche Dilemma. S. 292. Literatur * Beate Meyer: Tödliche Gratwanderung – Die Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland zwischen Hoffnung, Zwang, Selbstbehauptung und Verstrickung (1939–1945). Göttingen 2011, ISBN 978-3-8353-0933-3. * Beate Meyer: Das unausweichliche Dilemma: Die Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland, Deportationen und die untergetauchten Juden. In: Beate Kosmala / Claudia Schoppmann (Hrsg.): Überleben im Untergrund. Berlin 2002, ISBN 3-932482-86-7. * Beate Meyer: Handlungsspielräume regionaler jüdischer Repräsentanten (1941–1945). Die Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland und die Deportationen. In: Die Deportation der Juden aus Deutschland. (Beiträge zur Geschichte des Nationalsozialismus 20) Göttingen 2004, ISBN 3-89244-792-6 (mit weiteren Lit.-Angaben). * Raul Hilberg: Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden. Band 1, Frankfurt /M 1990. ISBN 3-596-10611-7. * Wolfgang Benz (Hrsg.): Die Juden in Deutschland 1933–1945. Leben unter nationalsozialistischer Herrschaft. München 1988, ISBN 3-406-33324-9 (S. 49–74). * Esriel Hildesheimer: Jüdische Selbstverwaltung unter dem NS-Regime, Mohr Siebeck, Tübingen 1994, ISBN 3-16-146179-7. Medien Weblinks * hier viele Zitate aus: https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Reichsvereinigung_der_Juden_in_Deutschland * 10. Verordnung zum Reichsbürgergesetz * Ulrike Schaper: „Die Reichsvereinigung der Deutschen Juden 1933–1939“ auf LeMO * Reichsvereinigung der Juden in Deutschland Das Theresienstadt-Lexikon Siehe auch * Das Theresienstadt-Konvolut Zitate, Einzelnachweise